1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to music instrument stand technology and more particularly, to an improved structure of guitar stand for holding a guitar steadily in a standing position.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional guitar stand is known comprising a pair of front legs 10, a rear leg 20, and a top member 30 pivotally coupled with respective top ends of the front and rear legs 10, 20 in such a manner that the front and rear legs 10, 20 can be extended out (as shown in FIG. 1), or closely arranged together in a received position (not shown), wherein each front leg 10 has a longitudinal slot 101 in a front side thereof, and a bearing bar 40 pivotally mounted in the longitudinal slot 101 by a pivot-connection member 102 (for example, rivet) and biasable up and down between a non-operative position where the bearing bar 40 closely attached to the associating front leg 10 and an operative position where the bearing bar 40 is stopped at a bottom edge of the longitudinal slot 101 for holding a guitar 50 (see FIG. 2).
However, because the guitar 50 has a certain weight, when the guitar stand is extended out and positioned in a standing position to hold the guitar 50, the whole weight is concentrated at the center of gravity in the side of the front legs 10 and the guitar 50, therefore, if the guitar stand is accidentally touched by an external object or force, the guitar stand can fall down. Taiwan Patent Publication No. 337380 discloses another design of guitar stand, however, this design of guitar stand consists of a large number of component parts, increasing the cost, further, after collapsed, the stop rod members are exposed to the outside, destructing the overall integrity.